


Let the Iniquitous be Cut Down

by terajk



Category: Children of the Corn - Stephen King, Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patti thinks that's a stupid name for a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Iniquitous be Cut Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/gifts).



so kid ru dead

haha jerk

serves u right 4 fighting a god w/o me 

 

gdi kid 

is this bc i got blood on ur carpet

when i busted in thru the window

bc im awesome?

come on i made the blood sim

sym

even bc im not a dick

 

 

soul kids being a dick ru ok?

if u got killed in nebraska ur an idiot even their football team sux

 

soul check ur phone

not funny

fuck you bastards

 

 

maka dont be dead we need new friends

answer me

MAKA

 

 

PATTI DID YOU MAKE IT DID YOU FUCKING MAKE IT YOU BETTER NOT

 

                                                           ***

 

The letters on the movie theater say THE DESIRE OF THE LAZY MAN KILLS HIM, which Patti thinks is a stupid name for a movie. It pretty much spoils the ending, like if her and Black*Star's favorite movie was called EVERYONE DRINKS THE WATER AND DIES EXCEPT THAT ASSHOLE JEFF. (Jeff is _hilarious._ For a whole month whenever their teachers would ask for their homework her and Black*Star would go: "I did it! I really did it!"--you can't say _fucking_ in class--and then high-five each other and laugh. And then Professor Stein made them stand in the middle of the room while all the projectile weapons shot at them. Even _Kid and Sissy_ shot at them, although he held her with both hands in the exact center of his chest. It was awesome.)

But, thinking about it some more, she wonders if maybe this movie title isn't so spoileriffic after all. What does the lazy man want? How, exactly, does he die? And death is almost always interesting, especially if it involves being killed.

If someone made a movie about this mission, they should call it: THE EVIL CHILDREN'S CORNFIELD IS ON GREEN FIRE. She supposes you could call it THAT TIME KID TOOK OUT HIS DAD'S POKER BUDDY WHICH WAS A REALLY TERRIBLE IDEA or THERE'S NO CELLPHONE COVERAGE HERE or KID IS A DICKWEED, PART 12 ZILLION ("He was a witch, not a god," he told the little kids that were left.) But those aren't anywhere near as poetic and sad.

The little kids like Maka, though. Maybe it's because half of them have scythes, too, or maybe because she smiles and talks to them like they aren't evil--she says they're not, now that the god who was controlling them is gone--and apologizes for killing the bigger kids. Maka is thinking of Crona, probably.

"They should have died in the corn," one of the girls says now. She has the same name as the princess from _The Little Mermaid;_ Patti wonders if she was named after her. Like all the girls, she has a wool dress and a bonnet. But even though she looks the exact same as everyone else, Patti thinks she is their leader. A lot of the bigger kids got killed trying to protect her.

"Is it too late to move them nearer the cornfield?" Maka is _definitely_ thinking of Crona.

All the kids--the boys in the hats like the guy on the Quaker oatmeal box, the girls in their old-timey bonnets, some holding tiny babies with shoes made of corn-husk braids, everybody holding cheap knives or hammers or pitchforks--look at the leader-girl. There used to be another girl who looked exactly- _exactly_ like her and they tried to lure Kid into the cornfield together but only one of the little girls came out. The leader girl doesn't say anything now. She only looks Maka straight in the eyes.

Maka still wants to help them and Patti doesn't know how to tell her she can't. The leader-girl lost her Sissy and her god in the same day to the same people. These kids' whole life, from the time on the yellowed calendar in the diner, at least--August 1964--isn't just over. It's been a _lie._

So it's no surprise to Patti that the little leader-girl, head held high, walks straight into the burning cornfield. Or that the other kids follow her in.


End file.
